Michiyuki verSK
by Sayuki
Summary: La misma historia, nueva perspectiva ll demandenme por no saber ocupar esta cosa


Kyaa lo hice o

Yami: si lo hizo!! XD

Seto: ¬¬

Joey: se ve bien xD

Si hice al fin la versión de Seto en el fic Michiyuki

Seto: te matare!

Quedo más larga que la de Joey

Joey: ves como el gato no se calla

Seto: maldita sea no me estas escuchando!

Yami: puedo, di que si, consiénteme solo una vez! o

Ok, si puedes

Yami: esta es la Versión Michiyuki desde el punto de vista de Seto Kaiba xD como saben Yaoi PuppyShipping, no al plagio, los personajes no le pertenecen wii!! Kaiba va a llorar!

Seto: maldito faraón –agarra a Yami del cuello y lo ahorca—

Disfrútenlo!!

**Michiyuki ver. Seto**

Miro mi reloj… ya van a ser 5 minutos más tarde de la hora acordada. Estoy bastante cansado y no logro comprender porque se ha armado tanto escándalo de esto, siento unos deseos enormes de asesinar a los tipos que tengo enfrente de mi… para mi desgracia eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Todo esto se me hace simplemente digno de una película de terror, por lo menos para mí… miro de nuevo el reloj… 10 minutos más, mi mente no está aquí, obviamente esta con aquella persona a la que están insultando sin que yo pueda decir nada en mi defensa, que puedo alegar? Estoy con el por amor… no se me ocurre ninguna otra y a pesar de que eso sea suficiente para mi es obvio que para estos animales no lo es…

--Joven Kaiba por su silencio deberé juzgar que está meditando la situación—ese anciano, de no ser porque resulta ser el presidente de la cadena comercial a la que por negocios estoy ligado ya lo habría borrado del mapa.

--Creo que tanto usted y yo sabemos, señor Shinomiya que cualquier decisión que tome será rebatida por su honorable consejo de representantes…--

--No veo necesario el sarcasmo joven Kaiba—

--Tampoco yo señor Shinomiya… es obvio que me parece estúpida la posición "moral" que toman todos ustedes porque mis tendencias sexuales salieron al descubierto cuando inclusive usted mi apreciable señor frecuenta bastante los sitios de recreamiento nocturno sabiendo que su esposa e hijos lo esperan el casa—

--Pero que insolencia…--veo como se levanta y sale de la sala, me da un minuto de respiro, miro el reloj… 20 minutos más.

--Joven Kaiba me parece prudente que abandone la sala para tomar una decisión que se adecue apropiadamente a los intereses de nosotros, así como los de usted—es solo la manera elegante de decir "Lárguese para que podamos terminar de destruirle su vida"… salgo sin mucha reverencia, entro a mi oficina… 25 minutos, mentiría si dijera que no me preocupa, sin embargo deje dicho con mi secretaria que si tardaba más de 10 minutos le mandara un mensaje, por ello solo me recuesto un poco en el sillón y volteo a ver la ciudad… pareciera que todo es más gris de lo normal…

--se encuentra bien señor?—es Rolland, mi chofer, asistente y aunque cueste creerlo uno de mis amigos, ha vivido al cuidado de Mokuba y mío desde que llegamos a la mansión.

--estoy bien, tomaron una decisión?—

--Si señor, lo llaman—me lo temía, claro, esos buitres tenían planeado todo incluso antes de la publicación de las fotos y los videos.

--Señor…--

--Que sucede?—

--Yo solo quiero que sepa que cuenta con mi apoyo señor, y con el del joven Wheeler—

--Lo sé—me dirijo de nuevo a la sala de juntas y entro en ella… 42 minutos.

--Joven Kaiba me complace en ser yo el que le de la información sobre la decisión que se ha tomado en esta junta, por favor tome asiento—Hiroya… debí suponerlo, mi mano se cierra inconscientemente, no me preocupa lo que puedan hacer conmigo y de hecho tengo una noción de lo que se pretende, solo quiero que él quede fuera de esto… me siento como me lo ha pedido… 46 minutos.

--Es de saberse que Japón es una de las potencias mundiales mas prosperas en el mundo y que tiene un amplio criterio en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales se refiere…--idiota –Sin embargo señor la empresa Kaiba Corp. Es una corporación que ha crecido mundialmente por lo que los socios presentes de los países extranjeros han de tener prioridad, me temo joven Kaiba que su "relación" o lo que sea que haya tenido con ese joven debe terminar de la forma más inmediata posible—

Sabía que diría algo como eso… 1 hora y 12 minutos, debo verlo…

--Acatare su decisión, por eso no se preocupe, ahora si me disculpan—me levanto de mi asiento y me dispongo a salir de ese lugar…

--Me temo que no es todo joven Kaiba—uno de los más ancianos me detiene, es el abogado representante de Kaiba corp., al cual por cierto no pude liquidar en su momento y ahora es más que un dolor de cabeza… me detengo y doy la vuelta. –Los socios han llegado a un acuerdo con la empresa de no retirar sus servicios que se prestan a Kaiba Corp. Siempre y cuando cumpla con unas clausulas, las cuales aclaro que se habrán de agregar a los contratos de las empresas unidas a KC—1 hora 25 minutos… me vuelvo a sentar…

2 horas 3 minutos y 31 segundos…

--como demonios están pretendiendo decidir mi vida por completo!—al fin estalle… esto es simplemente insoportable

--discúlpeme señor Kaiba pero debe de ver que es la mejor solución, no existe otra manera—me cree estúpido?

--tanto ustedes como yo sabemos de sobra que soluciones hay muchas, me niego a cumplir sus demandas, estamos hablando de dos cosas completamente diferentes…--

--usted bien sabe que al ser una figura pública debe de cui…--

--Cuidar las apariencias, me parece increíble que se preocupen porque digan que el presidente de Kaiba Corp. Es homosexual cuando sabemos de sobra que este lugar está lleno de pedófilos, drogadictos y gente que le gusta revolcarse con cuanta prostituta extranjera conocen—

--sabe bien que eso está fuera de lugar—

--mi orientación sexual también estaba fuera de lugar hasta que uno de los traidores de esta sala decidió sacarlo a la luz—

--precisamente señor Kaiba, el hecho de que su "problema" haya salido a la luz pública implica que ya no esté fuera de lugar, por ello se exige que cumpla con lo que se le está pidiendo de lo contrario— pretende amenazarme en mi propio terreno, eso no

--de lo contrario que, me quitaran la empresa, las concesiones, tanto usted y yo sabemos que levante este lugar de la nada y bien puedo volverlo a hacer—

--no dudo de sus capacidades joven, sin embargo la custodia de su hermano—mi hermano… --está avalada por la empresa, si pierde sus socios se le declarara incompetente para solventar la empresa y por tanto a un niño como el joven Mokuba…

2 horas 46 minutos… estoy atrapado.

--y bien señor Kaiba?—miro como aquella sonrisa se ha formado en su rostro… estos son los momentos en que deseo verdaderamente que este idiota no llegue a casa

--muy bien, sin embargo exijo que el tiempo sea reducido a 5 años, no necesito mantener a la hija de cualquiera de ustedes por 10 años para un heredero—

--me parece perfecto señor, mañana me encargare yo mismo de darle los papeles de las clausulas correspondientes al trato—doy la vuelta y salgo de ahí… 2 horas 53 minutos… voy a mi oficina a recoger mis cosas, sin embargo no puedo evitar el romper cuanto objeto se cruce por mi camino…

2 horas 58 minutos y voy rumbo al estacionamiento

--joven Seto…-- Rolland de nuevo…

--que sucede?—

--señor hay reporteros esperando la salida de la limosina—me abre la puerta de un auto deportivo y la limosina sale antes que nosotros… un viejo truco –disculpe pero me atreví a informarle al joven Wheeler de la decisión de los directivos—

--gracias— lo digo con sinceridad, yo no hubiera podido hablar estando frente a él… entro al auto 3 horas y 17 minutos fue el tiempo que se tomaron esos idiotas para destruir mi vida.

_A pesar de que tú me abrazaras hasta que me duela,_

_jamás podremos regresar a ser uno una vez más…_

Llego al lugar acordado, el parque mas desierto de todo domino y lo busco con la mirada, no sé cómo puedo tener tanta desesperación de verlo, no sé cómo me atrevo aun a mirarle a los ojos, a tocarlo aun después de que le arruine la vida… lo encuentro parado en una vereda cerca de un frondoso árbol, no aguanto más y lo abrazo como si quisiera que con eso se fusionara todo su calor en mi… antes de la despedida…

Veo que empieza a llorar y yo no puedo realmente hacer nada para callar su llanto, en estos momentos siento que si lo hago las lagrimas de dolor y coraje saldrán sin que yo pueda controlarlas, así que lo llevo al auto donde Rolland nos espera

_Un profundo lugar sin rastro de bondad, _

_cada toque será solo de dolor… _

_átanos solo una vez más, por favor…_

Dentro del auto lo recuesto sobre mí, no quiero separarme de él ni un solo instante, después de esto quizá sea la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo…

A pesar de todo no logro olvidar lo dicho en la junta, tengo que idear una forma de deshacer esto, o bien que esto dure lo menos posible… espero que haya un Dios que me escuche en estos momentos

_Aquel sueño que tuvimos no lo es más, _

_nuestras manos a tocarse no llegaran, _

_tan cruel y doloroso el paso siempre _

_nos ha de cambiar…_

Veo de pronto los edificios nuevos, se construyeron solo para gente que de verdad pudiera pagarlos, sin embargo ofrecen lo que nadie más… discreción. Es nostálgico ver pasar esas construcciones ante mis ojos, pienso en los planes que tenia para mi cachorro y yo, quería que viviéramos aquí en un lugar lejos de la civilización donde nadie nos molestara.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al departamento, esta amueblado ya, lo tenía preparado precisamente para que él y yo pudiéramos estar juntos sin necesidad de revisar si había cámaras escondidas.

Siento que no aguantare mucho, necesito despejarme, lo dejo apenas entramos y voy a la cocina por un trago… 1, 2, 3 copas… serví otra más para ti, regreso y te encuentro en la sala con la mirada perdida, extiendo la copa para dártela, me recuesto junto a ti en el sillón, de pronto algo me hace regresar a mi realidad cuando en la televisión anuncian la noticia del año, sin sopórtalo mas lanzo la copa hacia el televisor… maldito sea el mundo

Apagas el televisor y yo solo coloco mi rostro en mis manos, descanso mis brazos en las rodillas, porque esto no puede ser solo un sueño?

_Las palabras sinceras ciertas son, _

_el mundo real… dónde estará? _

_En nuestro mundo la noche siempre nos volverá a acechar… _

_ahora una vez más…_

Un sueño… un sueño… una ilusión… un mal chiste…

--te amo—escucho salir de tus labios, realmente veo que no hubiera podido vivir si tu no existieras, porque no hice nada, como no me di cuenta antes, me odio por ser tan estúpido…

--lo siento—y me lanzo a abrazarte no puedo creer que vaya a llorar, no puedo creer que te vaya a perder…

--no fue tu culpa—siento como acaricias mi espalda creo que los dos sufrimos en las mismas dimensiones –no fue culpa de nadie—me dices tan pasivamente me recuerda él porque eres mi mitad, deseo tenerte, que seas mío una vez mas.. levanto mi cara y comienzo a besarte como la primera vez, como la gloriosa primera vez que me sentí vivo

_Nos conocimos solo para no estar solos _

_más no pudimos ver nuestro cambio en un solo beso… _

_eso siempre ocurrió, pero ahora __temblé alegre de encontrarte a t__i otra vez, _

_soporta tú a mi corazón por favor…_

Al terminar solo atino a quedarme recostado encima de ti, mientras tu acaricias mi cabello, cierro mis ojos y trato de disfrutarlo, de pronto las imágenes desde que comenzó esta pesadilla vuelven a mi mente, sin embargo se van tan pronto como tu risa llega a mis oídos, una risa suave, creíste que estaba dormido… me levanto un poco

--que es tan gracioso cachorro?—no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando veo tu rostro a pesar de que se que el peso del mundo ahora parece que me matara…

--recuerdas como comenzamos?—y veo que te refieres a nuestra relación, como olvidar un momento tan maravilloso de mi vida, el día en que comenzamos a conocernos más, como gente civilizada, inevitablemente esos recuerdos hacen que la sonrisa me ataque de nuevo en mi rostro

--te amo—lo siento dentro de mi corazón, siempre lo sentí

--yo también—y lo se

_Aquel sueño__ q__ue tuvimos no lo es más, _

_nuestras __manos__ a tocarse no llegaran, _

_tan cruel __y doloroso el paso siempre nos h__a de cambiar…_

Pareciera que nuestro mundo es un mundo aparte, sin querer comenzamos de nuevo a recordar, y fue como volver a vivir todo aquello que pasamos juntos, pero de pronto nos quedamos sin historias, nos quedamos sin recuerdos y ambos sabíamos que regresamos al presente, que despertamos de un sueño sin poder evitarlo… nos levantamos y nos vestimos, parece que es el fin, una última vez caminando juntos como si nada pasara.

Tomo tu mano y te conduzco hacia ningún lugar en especifico, solo quiero recordarte…

_Resignados a aquella tranquilidad, _

_las palabras sinceras ciertas son _

_encerradas en un débil verso de amor _

_buscando su fin… ¿Cuándo se harán verdad?_

Nuestro destino termina siendo un parque donde estoy seguro que por la ubicación nadie nos molestara… ha comenzado a nevar… este es el momento que por más que quiera no puedo prolongar…

--cachorro—volteas y comienzas a temblar, es cuando veo lo dependientes que somos el uno del otro, no quiero que llores, no quiero que sufras, pero tampoco quiero que me olvides… una idea asalta mi mente…--Joey yo… tenemos que terminar—lo digo sin más rodeos, no puedo evitar sentirme triste, pero de alguna manera parece que hay una luz en todo este camino.

--Seto…-- escucho tu voz volteo y me sonríes y creo que has visto lo mismo que yo, este adiós no es para siempre, imito tu sonrisa –te entiendo… yo se que encontraremos una solución, tu siempre lo haces y yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario…-- te lanzas a mis brazos, no sabes cuan feliz me hacen tus palabras, encontrare la solución, por ti, por mi… por los dos.

_A pesar de que tú me abrazaras hasta que me duela,_

_ jamás podremos regresar a ser uno una vez más…_

_y rogándoselo a todas las estrellas, _

_un deseo de amor, frio como la nieve… _

_déjenos estar así solo a los dos…_

te beso y te abrazo solo para darme fuerzas, para recordarte durante el tiempo que no estemos juntos, sé que me esperaras, si algo te caracteriza es que cumples tu palabra, siempre tan orgulloso…

me separo de ti, ya no hay mas, por ahora no, doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme… Algo me hace detenerme, volteo de nuevo y veo que estas mirando al cielo, estas llorando, lo sé, yo también te amo… sin más regreso sobre mis pasos y me quito los guantes que llevo puestos, seco tus lagrimas, has empezado a llorar a mares, quisiera borrar tu tristeza, pero hare pagar con sangre cada una de tus lagrimas…

contengo mi deseo de besarte de nuevo, si lo hago no podre darme la vuelta.

--Regresare… volveremos, te lo prometo—sonrío porque esto es algo que quiero cumplir, me doy la vuelta y ahora sé que a pesar de que el tiempo no es un aliado me da lo que necesito para preparar todo y volver contigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto: qué clase de fanática eres

Una que te ama o

Seto: eres una… una

Yami: una persona genial, jamás creí que Kaiba se pusiera tan sentimental, ay pobre gatito, pañuelos?

Seto: maldito faraón!!

Esta vez consentiré a Yami, pero si no quieren que le pase algo malo a él o a Joey (a Seto no porque es más fácil que me asesine a mi) dejen reviews

Seto: la o el que se atreva a dejar un comentario acerca de que le gusta esta historia deseara no haber nacido!

Joey: no le hagan caso n.nU


End file.
